


Rät - A Dreamnotfound Oneshot

by haIcyon



Series: "abditory" - all my depressing oneshots. [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Confusion, Dream in jail, Emotional Hurt, George is fighting with himself hard as fuck, Hurt No Comfort, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haIcyon/pseuds/haIcyon
Summary: "And despite his hatred for Dream, how much he wanted to scream at him for making Sapnap cry ever since he left, for how Bad would stare at the seat reserved for Dream and how George felt like he was getting torn apart from all sides - why was he here?"Because I fucking loved you."ORGeorge visites Dream in Jail, and finally confesses everything to him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: "abditory" - all my depressing oneshots. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129313
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Rät - A Dreamnotfound Oneshot

"Please step on this block and move forward with it." the other ordered, and George was not about to protest in anyway.  
"Enjoy your stay."  
A slight shock fell over the boy as the pistons made the blocks appear infront of him as they dissapeared behind him. All of this seemed surreal. A unbelievable heat surrounding him, warm liquid that could kill him within seconds, and the worst part was, that this truely wasnt the worst part of it all. For days he hadnt been able to sleep. He had finally come to terms with that the man he knew wasnt the man that stood infront of him that night. Yet, knowing he was alone, behind bars, made something in George feel like throwing up and sobbing his heart out. This lead to the reason he was walking over a dissapearing bridge of lava right now. He came to the decision to pay him a visiting.

The bridge finally arrived at the obsidian wall, and after looking back at Sam, the said man opened the door to let George into the guilty mans cell. Truely, there he was. Sitting on a bed without bedsheets, starring into a book that was already stained by ink and torn at the corners. Pain burned inside of the brown haired man, as the blond looked up and locked eyes with him.  
Dreams eyes, so familiar, so him, but not so him, everything George wanted and nothing George would ever want.

"George?" oh, his voice.   
George felt like he would die.  
"Dream." there was an efford in holding every affection in his words back, yet he was unable to do so completely.   
"How have you been?" George looked around the room, not too worried about Dream harming him in any way. "I dont know, how am I supposed to feel when my best friend acts like he killed god and took his spot?" The blond looked away from George, and the man couldnt help but stare at the other. George knew how th others freckles made his face seem like stars, how his eyes were so lovely that he wished to drown in them and how warm Clays hands were on a cold winter night. But then the reality of where they were dawned on him once again, erassing the wish slightly. "Remember how I taught you code?" His words echoed through the room. They felt soft, his voice did not feellike threat, but more, like home.   
"What the fuck has that to do with anything?" Dream shrugged. "I just wanted you to think of that."  
Georges blood felt like it was boiling, he was being played with and he knew it. "Did you learn it because you wanted to be more like..me?" - "How fucking dare you, youve been so...so fucking mean Dream." The brown haired, now pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against, stepping closer to the man branded a Terrorist. "Hey, hey. What? Are you gonna cuss me out now? Wish you could send me to hell? George, we're as flaut as any church." "So this is a game to you?"   
Something in Dreams eyes flickered at Georges words.   
"Clay, you know why I became King, why I played your stupid little games? Because I trusted you."   
It happend so fast, that George fliched when the slightly taller man suddenly stood infront of him, yet he didnt stop. He couldnt. There as a fire burning inside, and the smoke wanted out.  
"Everything..everything you have ever made me go through was for your own selfish shit. Youre just immodest, and insane."   
The shorter male felt like he was burning, not daring to look up at the man that he used to call a friend.  
"Then why are you here?"  
The words hit him harder then expected, despite knowing the answer.  
He knew it so damn well, front the second he met Dream, when he was just 5 years younger and an arrow from behind saved him from the wolf he had been running from. A boy wearing a masked gave him his hand to hold, introducing himself as Dream, but, as he later figured out, his mother still called him Clay. And Clay introduced him to Sapnap and Bad. They were a family, they were all they had left. And despite his hatred for Dream, how much he wanted to scream at him for making Sapnap cry ever since he left, for how Bad would stare at the seat reserved for Dream and how George felt like he was getting torn apart from all sides - why was he here?  
"Because I fucking loved you."   
Theyre eyes met, and George found himself wondering what the glimpse in Dreams eyes reflected. Shock?   
"What?" tears started rolling down Georges cheek, first one and then two, and then breathing felt incredibly difficult. So he looked away from Clay, at the lava. "It true. And you know what? L'manburg was all we had, Dream. We lived here, we loved here, and you destroyed it, yet i cannot make myself not...want to be with you. I feel so stupid." Not wanting to stand there in embarrasment any longer, George turned away from Dream, who reached out for his hand, yet stopped himself. "I feel so..used."  
Silence fell over them, until Clay managed to mutter a soft "George.."  
But the man wasnt finished yet. "Oh, what Clay? George what? Are you gonna manipulate me now like you did with Tommy?" his feet took him away from Dream, now walking back and forth like he always did when something riled him up. "You are a manipulative liar, alright? And oh god, if you could only be who you are-"   
Dream watched as George leaned against the wall, slid down and hid his face in his knees. Certainly, he didnt know what he expected, but the muffled sobbing came as a surprise. Slowly he approched the smaller man, careful, as not to scare him, and placed himself next to him, making sure to be far enough away. Nervously he did the only thing he could do right now. The elastics made a fainr sound as Dream untied the messy knot behind his face. His head felt a bit lighter. The mask just landed on the floor.  
"We're fucked." the sound of bitter sweetness in Clays voice made George want to cry even more. "Why?" slowly he raised his head, looking over to Clay, and into his now fully exposed eyes. "Why?" he whispered back. "I dont know why" the pain flew through the room, and Georges mind was racing inbetween so many things. He sounded so genuine, and this wasnt some psychopath. It was Dream. His Dream. "When we started the DreamSMP-" a long dragged sigh escaped the blondes mouth "we did it because we lost everything. and we were good. Then Tommy and Wilbur came, and they were going to take it away so I-" disbelieve spread through Georges face, reflecting in his voice. "So youre using the trauma we both went through to put trauma on...other people?". Slowly, Dream nodded. "Youre so...stupid." A grin fell over Dreams face, reminding George of a time where he was able to say these things light-heartendly. Not sitting on the floor of his ex best friends jailcell. "So..you loved me, for real?"   
Dream got his response by a slight nod,   
and now, it was Dream who's eyes started watering.   
"I'm so sorry George."   
his sobs nearly swallowed what he was saying, making George fear that he might hyperventilate if it kept going like this.  
"I would've done everything for you Dream. You were family, but so much more. Sapnap still is crying. Can you believe it? Sapnap, crying? Bad only stares now. He starres at the places where you would be. Stares at your favorite place on the couch, your seat on the table. You threw us all away." Dreams sobbing started getting harder, and George couldnt help but join in, sitting next to the man he felt so many different emotions about, crying about a thing too late to change. Both of them knew Dream would never get out of here. A warm hand took George out of that realisation. It swiped the stream of tears that formed away and held him softly, making him look at the man. "I'm sorry" he whispered.  
broken.  
George had never seen Dream this broken before.   
"Youre not..fuck you Dream."   
Desperation.   
Utter desperation across Dreams face.   
"No. Nono George please. I'm not lying George, I love you too" 

That was Clay, who he fell in love with as he first touched his hand.   
The man that showed him what a true family was. Who held him dear in easy and hard times.   
But that was Dream, who had hurt everyone he ever loved, destroyed everything he cared for.   
Georges hand slowly reached to the hand that Dream had resting on his check, and he took it. 

Then pushed it away. 

"You took everything we needed to make the world a better place." George got up, now far more confident in himself.  
"You did not care. Go to hell. Dream."   
The button he pressed was loud, letting Sam know that George was ready to go.   
"And yes, I loved you, but the worst thing is that sometimes...I still think I do."  
and with that, George turned away and stepped on the bridge.   
He wiped his tears away as he approched Sam, who looked at him with a concerned glare. "Are you alright George?" a laugh escaped George.   
"No" he shook his head.

"But one day, maybe I will be."

**Author's Note:**

> My second Oneshot !  
> The whole Oneshot is inspired by the song "Rät by Penelope Scott, which I listed to the first time today.   
> Do you guys think Dream was genuine?
> 
> thx for reading <3


End file.
